familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Stephen Haines Parker, Jr. (1927-1988)
St. Louis, Missouri |Baptism = |Emigration = |Siblings = |Death = St. Charles, Missouri |Burial = |Father = Henry Barca (1886-1961) |Mother = Loretta Diefenbach (1906-1963) |Spouse = Doris Joan Skaggs (1930-2008) |Marriage = Ferguson, Missouri |Children = |2nd Spouse = |2nd Marriage = |3rd Spouse = |3rd Marriage = |4th Spouse = |4th Marriage = |5th Spouse = |5th Marriage = |Findagrave = }} Stephen Haines Parker, Jr. (1927-1988) Parents *Henry Barca (1886-1961) *Loretta Diefenbach (1906-1963) Birth He was born on August 15, 1927 in St. Louis, Missouri. Half siblings *Edyth Gwendolyn Barca (1907-1981) who was born on New Years Eve, December 31, 1907, and married a Lawson. *Maria Parker aka Mae Barca-Parker (1909-?). *David Parker (1912-?). *Kenneth Hainer Parker (1917-1918) who was buried in Mt. Rose Cemetery. Full siblings *Thomas Edward Parker (1928- ) *Patricia Ellen Parker who married a Krome *James Raymond Parker (1932-1989) *Daniel Leland Parker who married Emma Lou Rogers *Paul Henry Parker *Bette Frances Parker (1941- ) who married a Patten *Marilyn Parker(1940-Living) *Joann May Parker, aka JoJo First marriage He married Dolly Jean Wilson in 1946. They divorced in 1949 after 3 years. They had a son that was adopted by her second husband. Second marriage He married Doris Joan Skaggs (1930-2008) around 1950 and they had 5 children. Children *Patricia S. Parker who married a Webb. *Stephen Wayne Parker (1958- ) who served in the United States Army stationed in Colorado and Alaska and later worked for a traveling carnival based out of Louisianna. *Linda Parker who married a Conner. *Deborah L. Parker who married a Mitchell. *Tamara E. Parker unmarried Third marriage *Joanne unknown maiden name (no children) Death He died on April 20, 1988 at age 60. Memories *Bette Parker Patten wrote on August 31, 2010: "My brother Thomas, who is in his 80's now, wrote this memory to me of our half-siblings: Our brother David, who was like a second father to me, was a friend of Walt Disney. He attended art school with him. (David was an excellent artist and produced many oil paintings). When Walt came up with his 'ever famous Mickey Mouse', Disney invited David to come to Los Angeles and work with him on cartoons. Dave did go out (sometime in the early thirties) and worked for a while with Disney. He got bored with the process of making pages and pages of cartoons in motion. He returned to St. Louis and lived with the family in Maplewood for a while. He had a small restaurant at the of the McCausland Ave. Bridge over the Frisco railroad tracks. Brother Steve and I use to walk over to the restaurant and gorge on hamburgers and fries. David, Edith and Mae were the most loving half-siblings in the world. They made Christmas happen many times when things were rough for Mom and Dad. They took Steve and Me to places that were educational and delicious. I will never forget the trip to the Forum Restaurant in downtown St. Louis. It was a serve-yourself cafeteria. I never saw so much food before. They said we could have whatever we wanted. I don't know what I ate that day, but will never forget the thrill of so much food in one place." Ancestors Images File:P1020207.jpg|1932 circa Stephen H Parker Jr File:Stephen.jpg|Stephen H Parker Jr File:1930UnitedStatesFederalCensus 435933796.jpg|1930 census living in St. Louis, Missouri File:Scan0011.jpg|Stephen H Parker Jr File:Parker Skaggs 1950 marriage.jpg|1950 marriage in Ferguson, Missouri File:Stephen_and_kids.jpg|Stephen H Parker Jr, Patricia S Parker Webb, Linda Parker Connor, Stephen W Parker, Deborah L Parker Mitchell File:Scan0025.jpg|Stephen H Parker Jr, Patricia S Parker Webb, Linda Parker Connor, Stephen W Parker, Deborah L Parker Mitchell File:Scan0028.jpg|Stephen H Parker Jr Category:Non-SMW people articles